ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
WikiViews/Visiting Video Game World
(Paula, Dillon, and Glendy playing the game together.) Paula: You're going down, guys! I'm going to win! Dillon: I come from a lit gamer family. Glendy: Well, I'm gonna win, since I've played Roblox, Minecraft, and that new video game a lot. Paula: Oh yeah! Watch this! Dillon: Eat my ass! Glendy: (under breath) Unless... (normal voice) HIYA! (Suddenly, Paula presses one of the buttons and prepares to do a special move.) Paula: Take this! Prepare to die! Dillon: No no no!! Glendy: PUNCH! (presses the buttons) (Glendy does a special move and about to defeat to Paula, but TV got shuts off.) Paula: '''WHAT!? The TV got off by itself! '''Glendy: (accuses) Dillon? Is the TV off because you wanted to win? Dillon: I think it is because of that interdimensional vortex. Glendy: What interdimensional vortex? (He points) Glendy: Oh, shi- (The interdimensional vortex begins to sucks everything including the photo folders.) Paula: Oh no! my photo folders! Hang on, guys! Dillon! Grab her hand now! (Paula grabs Dillon's hand while grips the couch then he grabs Glendy's hand.) Paula: '''Don't let it go, guys! (She loses her grip.) '''Glendy: You let go... (Then the interdimensional vortex sucks them in. Dillon, Glendy, and Paula scream in fear. Later, Dillon and others lands hardly.) Dillon: Hey look it's Noah. Noah: '''Hey, hey, hey, no fighting! '''Dillon: What the hell? Noah: '''Not talking to you, I'm talking about these assholes I have to deal with in- (Noah's phone disappears.) '''Noah: '''What the hell just happened? '''Dillon: Must be the interdimensional vortex. Noah: '''Where even are we? (They see a sign saying Video Game World) '''Noah: '''Video Game World? What the hell? (Suddenly they see Scorpion beating up Ryu) '''Dillon: Uhuh video game world. Where I guess all games are real. Noah: '''Maybe Video Game World has a better version of the Fire Emblem movie. '''Dillon: Or the Halo movie. Or So- Noah: '''Give it time. '''Dillon: Yeah Noah: '''Alrighty, where to first? '''Dillon; Hmm Russia. Glendy: Anyone okay? Paula: '''Yes... Ugh... My head.... Where are we? '''Glendy: Good! Let's a go! Noah: '''This is gonna be an experience, I guess. (They begin to explore in Russia.) '''Paula: '''Man... It's getting freeze here. '''Glendy: Soon, we'll turn into popsicles. Paula: Popsicles!? I don't want to freeze to death! I wonder if there is shelter at the camp. Glendy: I got an idea. I'll dig a hole here in the snow, (digs hole) we go inside, (goes inside) and we'll wait till summer comes or we freeze to death. (has derpy eyes) Paula: That's a great idea, Glendy. Also, I have to find my photo folders, it's missing because of the vortex. Glendy: That's dead now! Now get over here and sit in the hole. Paula: '''Dead?! But Glendy! I have to find it or else, my family would be sad! '''Glendy: There's nothin' we can do except sit here in the hole and freeze into popsicles. Dillon: Oh look, the Mushroom Kingdom is nearby. Glendy: Then, I'm outta here! (climbs out of the hole) Dillon: '''Wait why did I say Russia again. '''Paula: '''I don't know about this. (in her mind) If I don't find my photo folders, my family would be depressed. (Paula runs away from them as far as can.) '''Paula: '''Guys! I'm going to find my photo folder by myself! (to Glendy) Glendy, you lied to me about my photo folder! '''Glendy: (muffled in the snowstorm) Well, I don't give a crap about your damn folder! (Later at the Mushroom Kingdom, Dillon, Noah, and Glendy, now without Paula, are looking for someone Glendy: Noah: Dillon:Category:WikiViews Category:Reviews Category:Comedy